Mountaintop
Mountaintop is a stage in Stick Ranger. It is found in the center of the highest point of the mountain between the Desert and the Snowfield, hence the name. This stage is unique, as on top of an entirely changing landscape for each screen, unlike other stages, where there are a few new enemies and a new boss, this stage is a boss-rushing stage. As a result from this, this stage is often regarded as the hardest stage in Stick Ranger. Here, bosses that were once easy (or difficult) alone are combined into one screen, making their combined attacks far worse than they ever were when the bosses were alone, while also making bosses much harder to defeat as some bosses can be shielded by other bosses for a time. Due to the fact that players cannot skip screens in this stage, completing this stage without revivals/deaths requires a well-built team, intelligent usage of strategies, and properly created weapons which maximizes damage and/or supporting capabilities. If the player just wants to complete the stage, however, a large amount of gold for revivals will also come in handy. Trivia *This stage was implemented in ver12.5. *Most enemies in this stage are bosses, with the only exception being the spawnable Yellow Roundhead Dragon. *This is the second special stage with a series of stages. The first was Submarine Shrine. *This stage, along with Volcano, are the only stages where players are forced to kill all enemies in a screen before proceeding to the next for all screens. *This is the first stage which has multiple kinds of bosses at the boss screen. *This stage recycles bosses from previous stages (thus excluding the Snowfield series and beyond), while leaving out the other Mountain stage bosses, Snowfield 1 and 2 bosses, mega bosses, and the boss from ??? (possibly to keep it a secret from players). **This also makes it one of the two stages to completely reuse enemies from previous stages. The only other stage that does this being Volcano. *This is the first stage to have over 5 enemy types total in it, in fact, it has 48 different types of enemies in it (excluding the Yellow Roundhead Dragon). However, it only introduces 4 completely new enemies, which are the only ones covered in the stage's Book. *This is the fifth stage to not lead anywhere. Enemies Note: There is only one of each kind of enemy. For the EXP of other enemies, please refer to the individual enemy pages. Mountaintop: 1 Contains all bosses from the Opening Street and the Grassland series. *Grey Boss Smiley Walker *Green Boss Skull Snake *Grey Boss Skull Bat *Orange Boss Skull Dragon *Blue Boss Fairy Snake *Red Boss Smiley Tree *Purple Boss Smiley Tree *Orange Boss Smiley Wheel Mountaintop: 2 Contains all bosses from the Hill Country series and the Castle Gate. *White Boss X Walker (HC1) *Orange Boss Skull Bat *White Boss Smiley Snake *White Boss Skull Stickman (CG) Mountaintop: 3 Contains all bosses from the Forest series and Caverns 1-3. *Green Boss Cap Mushroom *Purple Boss Cap Mushroom *White Boss Smiley Walker *White Boss Skull Bat *Orange Boss Skull Stickman Mountaintop: 4 Contains all bosses from the Seaside series. *Grey Boss Roundhead Walker *Grey Boss Roundhead Snake *Cyan Boss Gel Dragon *Tan Boss Star Stickman Mountaintop: 5 Contains all bosses from the Submarine series, the Lake, and Oasis. *White Boss Smiley Fish *Tan Boss Roundhead Eel *Red Boss Gel Tree (SM2) *Blue Boss Roundhead Eel *Grey Boss Mask Fish *Yellow Boss Box Eel (Oasis) Mountaintop: 6 Contains all bosses from the Mist Grove series and the Yellow Roundhead Dragon, if spawned. *White Boss Roundhead Mushroom *Orange Boss Roundhead Tree *Olive Boss Star Tree Mountaintop: 7 Contains all bosses from the Desert series. *Grey Boss Box Walker (D1) *Grey Boss Box Walker (D2) *Yellow Boss Diamond Cactus *Orange Boss Diamond Spider *White Boss Box Stickman *White Boss Skull Zombie *Orange Boss Diamond Snake *Red Boss Box Tree Mountaintop: 8 Contains all bosses from the Beach series. *White Boss Vampire Fish *Orange Boss Vampire Eel *Yellow Boss Vampire Eel Mountaintop: 9 Contains all bosses from the Caverns 4-6. *Red Boss Shield Bat *Red Boss Shield Zombie *Red Boss Shield Tree Mountaintop: BOSS *Red Boss Smiley Eel *Blue Boss Fairy Eel *Olive Boss Star Eel *Green Boss Cap Eel Drops Note: For the drops of other enemies, refer to their individual enemy pages. *Red Boss Smiley Eel : Napalm Bomb 6 *Blue Boss Fairy Eel : Ice Spirit 4 *Olive Boss Star Eel : Indra Arrow 6 *Green Boss Cap Eel : Poison Spirit 4 Landscape Each screen in this stage uses different landscapes and tilesets (some being from the boss stages). Opening Street.png|Mountaintop: 1 MTScape P2.png|Mountaintop: 2 MountainScape.png|Mountaintop: 3 MTScape P4.png|Mountaintop: 4 MTScape P5.png|Mountaintop: 5 Forest.png|Mountaintop: 6 MTScape P7.png|Mountaintop: 7 BeachScape.png|Mountaintop: 8 MTScape P9.png|Mountaintop: 9 MTScape PB.png|Mountaintop: BOSS See also *Mountain, the stage type. Category:Stick Ranger stages